1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to stilts used for such applications as professional or do-it-yourself improvement construction work and recreation, specifically to an apparatus that allows the user to create stilts out of various common objects such as utility buckets.
While painting, drywalling, texturing, wallpapering, and doing other such common types of construction activities, much of the work must be done at a level above the worker's reach which creates many construction and repair activities that are attempted to be solved by elevating support stilt members.
Over the years, several ways have been devised to elevate workers to work on surfaces unreachable from the floor or the ground. The problem has been to develop equipment that:
a) allows easy horizontal and backwards movement, PA1 b) is height-adjustable, PA1 c) leaves the hands free for work, PA1 d) provides stability even on rough surfaces, PA1 e) is light-weight, PA1 f) fastens securely to the user, and PA1 g) is reasonably convenient to mount and dismount
Since all of these goals cannot be ideally achieved in the same piece of equipment, tradeoffs are necessary. Furthermore, each of these goals must be weighed against cost as many of the potential users of such equipment are home-improvement do-it-yourselfers who will not spend up to $300 for a pair of elevating stilts of the type commonly used by professionals.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents are noted:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 3,441,272 Mann 3,454,965 Kenworthy 3,626,519 Baker 3,660,920 Spina 3,673,615 Ellis 3,782,720 Thorson 3,831,937 Jones 3,994,467 Pike 4,569,516 Wallboard Tool, Inc. 5,074,548 Sawyer 5,181,583 Platt 5,295,932 Rowan ______________________________________
Stilts such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,626,519 to Baker (1971), 3,441,272 to Mann (1969), 3,660,920 to Spina (1972), and 3,454,965 to Kenworthy (1966) are basically an extension of the lower leg, with some attempt to duplicate the flexibility and stability of the human foot. The first three kinds of stilts, designed to be used by professionals for applications such as sheetrocking, retail at prices between $200 and $300, beyond the means of a nonprofessional. The fourth kind of stilts is intended as toy adjustable stilts for children, rather than construction work whether professional or nonprofessional. Because surface area on the ground is small for all the aforementioned prior art, stability is limited, so that a user is at risk for falling while using the stilts. Consequently, the user must spend a great deal of time practicing walking in them. The number of parts comprising these stilts invites malfunctions and structural defects. Furthermore, in the versions by Baker and Spina, the number of leg and foot fastenings makes attaching and removing the stilts awkward and time-consuming--a major problem for the user who drops a tool white working, or has to get additional material to finish a job. These two versions also fasten to the leg by an extension arm, greatly increasing the risk of severe leg injury if the user falls. The stilts by Mann, on the other hand, do not leave the user's hands free for working.
A design of toy stilts for children, U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,720 to Thorson (1974) has even less area contacting the ground, and, like Mann's, requires the use of hands.
The nearest example of prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,583 to Platt (1993), although cheaper, less complicated and more stable than some construction workers' stilts, is not evenly stable in all directions. It has no heel control (it appears that stepping backwards or sideways would be difficult); it would probably still be rather expensive for the home-improvement do-it-yourselfer; and even when folded it is rather large for storage. Furthermore, it is fixed at one height.